Jake Smith
Jacob Smith (born November 9, 1985), better known as Jake Smith, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling where he competes on the Showdown brand. Early life Jake Smith was born in a wealthy family whose names are undisclosed to the public. He gained sudden interest in wrestling when at the age of 12 and never kept his eyes off of it. At the age of 16, he began competing for local indie federations. Professional wrestling career Early career In 2003, Smith started competing globally in small federations around the world, most notably a tenure in ACTION! Pro Wrestling. Located in Perth, Australia, this is where he won the ACTION! Tag Team Championships and Global Championship. In 2009, he began a overseas journey to Japan where he worked for wrestling federations around Osaka. In 2016, Smith came back to America and competed in more larger federations until 2018 where he had his final match in the indies where he had his first, ACTION! Pro Wrestling. He was eliminated last in a Battle Royal. Elite Answers Wrestling (2018-present) On October 28th, 2018, Smith signed with Elite Answers Wrestling and was then put on the Battleground brand. He made his debut on November 5th, 2018 in a match against Miles Thatcher, in which he won. Later, his soon to be partner, Joshua Nicholls signed to Elite Answers Wrestling on November 20th, 2018. Nicholls was also put on the Battleground brand to coincide with Jake Smith. Instantly, they made a team called The Revolution. Their last match on Battleground was the last show of the brand, Wildcard on December 10th, 2018 where they lost to the team of Bowie Gray and The Visual Prophet. On December 15th, following Wildcard, The Revolution made their debut on Showdown where they beat The Dragon Slayers. Nicholls and Smith separated for a bit as Smith went on to be on the TLC fatal-four-way for the Interwire Championship on Showdown losing to the reigning champ, Malcolm Jones. The Revolution then beat Jack Haze and Cody Marshall for a chance to face The Jaded Hearts at Under Siege. Smith then aligned himself with Drake King, Jax Walker, and his partner Joshua Nicholls to create The Round Table. Smith and his partner then got a opportunity to fight again for Unified Tag Team Championships at Grand Rampage 2019 where them and The Jaded Hearts lost to Xander Payne and Myles. After that The Revolution would get their last shot at the Unified Tag Team Championships where they'd yet again face Xander Payne and Myles but also Constance Blevins and Minerva in which The Revolution lost. Jake Smith and Joshua Nicholls then disbanded after Drake King kicked Nicholls out of the Round Table. Jake now has a match at Operation Doomsday for the National Elite Championship against Jack Ripley. Other media Jake Smith was featured in a documentary called Japan’s Top Wrestling Stars where he explained his career and went more in depth about his life. The documentary was only broadcast in Japan and only a few minutes are available to the public online. Personal life In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Broken Wings (Swinging neckbreaker) ** Last Resort (Snap Swinging Neckbreaker Off The Apron) * Signature moves ** Crossfire (Falcon Arrow) ** Paralyzer (Spinebuster) ** Kneel Mandatory (Bomaye) ** Running Forearm ** STO ** Clothesline ** Sit-Out Powerbomb ** Crossface ** Superkick ** Eye Rake into a Russian Leg Sweep ** Suicide Dive ** Brainbuster ** Fisherman Suplex ** Shining Wizard ** Drop Toe Hold into a Arm Bar ** Screwdriver ** Fisherman Driver ** Modified Death Valley Bomb ** Bloody Sunday ** Tiger Driver 91 ** Baseball Slide * Nicknames ** "The Mightiest One" * Entrance themes ** "Headfirst for Halos" by My Chemical Romance ** "House of Wolves" by My Chemical Romance ** "In The City" by Kevin Rudolf (December 31st, 2018-March 22nd, 2019) ** "Cunning Not Convincing" by Get Scared (March 22nd, 2019-July 26th, 2019) ** "It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Fucking Deathwish" by My Chemical Romance (July 26th, 2019-August 20th, 2019) ** "Here We Go" by Sleeping With Sirens '''(August 20th, 2019-Present) Championships and accomplishments '''ACTION! PRO WRESTLING - Two Time Tag Team Champion With Jack Bloom - One Time Global Champion - Most Combed Hair of 2006 Japan Extreme Wrestling - Gold Rush 2012 Winner - Two Time Extreme Champion FIGHT! JAPAN - One Time FIGHT! Champion Elite Answers Wrestling Category:EAW Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:EAW Elitist Category:EAW Showdown